


Azure

by LightRedFox



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to write them ok, Kissing, Makeup, Shopping, red sole is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: Double Egg goes shopping to get a gift for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Double Egg/Omega (Splatoon)
Kudos: 8
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont actually know that much about makeup I just thought this idea was cute.

“Can I help you?”

Double Egg looked down at the tiny jellyfish employee, who was barely taller than his leg. She looked like an average jellyfish, the only noticeable difference being the light sparkling highlighter applied to her cheeks. Not like Double could really separate them by appearance in the first place.

“Um, yeah.” He strained his neck to look down, not wanting to be offensive by crouching down to her level. “Do you guys have lipstick? For inklings.”

He looked out of place in the cosmetics shop. A tall, muscular inkling shuffling awkwardly around the small space didn’t seem like a person who’d be interested in buying makeup. Even the other inklings shopping were giving him odd looks. Good thing the employees weren’t judging him. Or at least pretended not to.

“Of course, right this way.” She led him down a few aisles, him accidentally bumping into others in the small rows with quickly thrown sorrys.

It couldn’t be helped, this shop was designed for and owned by jellyfish, not inklings, so the dimensions were a bit smaller than the norm. The only reason he had come here specifically was because this was the shop Red Sole had recommended he’d go to. She was the makeup expert, not him, so he took his friend’s advice wholeheartedly.

“These are the freshest new colors.” The employee stopped in front of a rack with different colors of lipstick poking out, waving a tentacle over the sea of colors. “We also have liquid versions available on the other side, if you’d prefer those.”

There were liquid versions??? Damn, he really didn’t know jack about makeup. His eyes flickered to the blue colored section, where the shades ranged from a light and cloudy sky to the deep ocean waves. Needless to say he was overwhelmed at the choices.

“Got any recommendations?”

“Well, are you buying for yourself or for someone else?”

He laughed a bit at that. “Definitely not for me. It’s for my girlfriend, I wanna surprise her.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. If you can describe how she looks, I can suggest a shade that can compliment her appearance.”

He scratched his head. “Well, her ink color is the same as mine.” He pointed at his light blue hair, the spiky tips red all over. “Her hair is long and her eyes are such a pretty shade of red, I love looking into them…”

He coughed a bit to make his mind stop wandering. “She’s also got really pasty skin.”

“Hmm, in that case, maybe try picking from this selection.” She stretched one of her arms out and grabbed three different tubes of lipstick, placing them into his hands one by one.

He blinked once. Twice. Was it just him, or did all three look identical to one another? He flicked his egg shades up to his forehead and squinted down at the colors. Nope, still looked the same. Was it the lighting making it hard to see?

“Having trouble deciding?”

“Uh, yeah, they all look the s-I mean, good. They’re all too nice to pick from.”

“Well if you’re interested, we have an ongoing promotion for lipstick-” Ah crap, they were trying to rope him into another sales pitch. “If you buy two sticks, the third one will be 50% off!”

He nodded his head, only half listening. “How much are these anyway?”

“They’re 5,000 coins each!”

Oh dear. He definitely didn’t expect it to be that high.

“....Actually, I’ve made up my mind. I’ll just. Take this one.” He randomly picked one of the tubes, placing the other two down on the shelf.

“A good choice! I’ll walk you over to the cashier.” The jellyfish waved her tentacles around as they walked over to the counter, Double praying that his past self remembered to fill his wallet up.

xxx

“Do you like it?”

Omega didn’t reply immediately, eyes focused on the small box he had given her. She turned it around in her hands, fingers tracing over the words of the product and eyes silently looking over the design before carefully opening the top and sliding the lipstick tube out.

Double felt cold sweat roll down his forehead as she continued to say nothing, gingerly rolling the metal container around her fingers before she opened the cap and twisted the base, a deep shade of blue slowly rising from the container, the diagonally cut tip protruding out like a chisel.

“...It’s nice.” She finally admitted, looking up at her boyfriend with eyes full of fascination. Double let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Thank you for this, Double.”

“Anything for you.” He chuckled. “Now you gonna try it on or what?”

Omega nodded her head, walking towards the mirror in the room. She brushed a finger over the wax before carefully dabbing the color onto her lips, outlining it. She then began to apply the full color, the lipstick gently brushing over her lips and slowly coating it. It was oddly captivating, the way she puckered her lips out as she slowly painted over the natural slight pink of her lips with the azure like shade of blue. She was completely focused on her reflection in the mirror as she added the finishing touches to her lips.

He was mesmerized by the process, and by the time she was satisfied and turned to face him he was still staring at her with awe.

“What do you think?” 

“You look like. Really good. Fucking gorgeous.”

“...Thanks.” She brushed one of her tentacles to the side out of habit, a light blush gracing her face.

“Can you lean down?”

He did as instructed, and she cupped his cheeks with her hands before pressing a small kiss onto his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but he was grinning from ear to ear when she pulled away, some of the blue from her lips transferring to his own.

“It looks good on you too.” She commented, patting his cheek as his face flushed as blue as both of their lips.


End file.
